Lettres de Nations
by Dragonna
Summary: Les nations se sont beaucoup envoyé des lettres. Des lettres où ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils ressentaient sans avoir besoin d'être face à l'autre. Des lettres où ils pouvaient coucher leurs sentiments, dire la vérité. Pas besoin de sourire hypocrite ou de mensonges, ils pouvaient enfin dire ce qu'ils ressentaient sans le poids du devoir sur le dos.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Tomato-Family + mention de l'othello-pair

**Genre**: Plusieurs mais ici de l'humour et de la famille

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

* * *

** Lettre 1: Romano**

* * *

Romano se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un coup d'oeil à son bureau. En bois clair, avec plein de tiroir il était vide. Il y avait juste quelques feuilles blanches et un encrier avec une magnifique plume. Rien de plus. Il grogna.

Ce n'est pas comme si l'autre crétin lui manquait.

Pas du tout.

Mais bon...

Il s'assit à la table et plongea la plume dans l'encrier.

* * *

_«Hey Espagne._

_Je n'écris pas DEJA une lettre parce que tu me manques, arrête de rêver. T'es partis depuis seulement un mois et je me sentais enfin libre et heureux d'être débarrassé du boulet que tu es! C'est Jolien qui m'a obligé à écrire une lettre d'accord? Moi je voulais pas! Tu ne me manque pas du tout d'ailleurs!_

_Bref la vie à la maison est calme sans toi. ET C'EST TANT MIEUX!_

_Je peux faire ce que je veux. Plus de ménage et tout. Je me lève quand je veux, mange autant que je veux et rien ne m'oblige à faire quoique ce soit!_

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça bâtard hein? Essais de m'en empêcher. Utilise la puissaaance des mots...je m'en fous. Vu l'écart de temps, tu me disputeras pour un truc fait depuis un mois._

_Tu veux savoir ce que je fais de mes journées?_

_Ce matin je me suis empiffré à la cuisine, Lars m'a arrêté en disant que j'allais être malade. Il est pénible. Il m'a mit dehors en disant d'aller jouer et de ne pas l'embêter! Donc je suis allé à l'église parce c'est important._

_Au fait...T'oublie pas de prier hein? (Là tu dois imaginer mon regard suspicieux) Tu ne fais rien qui va à l'encontre des préceptes du Seigneur hein? (imagine encore mon regard méfiant et suspicieux)_

_Bref après ça je suis allé voir les cheveux aux écuries._

_Lars dit que je suis trop petit pour en monter un. N'importe quoi! Tu montais à cru à mon âge! Et tu les faisais sauter comme des cabris! Donc j'ai décidé de faire du cheval...empêche moi...ha oui tu peux pas (imagine moi rire là). _

_J'ai donc parlementé avec Lars avec patience et amabilité pour avoir un poney. Je te jure que j'ai été poli et NON JE NE CROISE PAS LES DOIGTS DANS LE DOS! (C'est pas comme si t'avais un preuve puisque tu peux pas me voir!)._

_Ensuite j'avais faim. Je suis donc allé au potager pour cueillir des tomates. Une seule hein. Je n'ai pas dévalisé toute une rangée! Pour qui tu me prends, un goinfre!?_

_Ensuite j'ai du faire des devoirs. Traduire un texte en espagnols. Tu es pénible à me coller des devoirs depuis l'autre bout du monde! Bref je l'ai fait. Et j'ai pas fait une seule erreur hein! Pas un seule. Mais je pourrais pas te le montrer parce que à la fin, l'encrier s'est tout à fait accidentellement renversé sur mes feuilles. Et j'ai tant crié de rage que Jolien m'a dit que je n'aurais pas à recommencer. C'est la faute de Lars qui a claqué la porte et m'a fait peur d'abord!_

_Ensuite on a mangé. _

_Un plat de chez Lars._

_SANS TOMATES!_

_Il est nul en cuisine. Comment peut-on ne pas mettre de tomates!_

_J'ai pas tout dévoré et je n'en ai pas repris. C'est un mensonge! _

_C'est le chat qui est grimpé sur la table et qui a tout mangé dans mon assiette!_

_L'après-midi je suis sortie et j'ai retrouvé les enfants du coin. On a joué. Il y a une petite fille mignonne à qui j'ai fait un bisou sur la joue mais c'est une humaine...c'est pas bien même si je suis aussi un enfant? Parce qu'elle sera vieille quand je serais toujours enfant? C'est Jolien qui me l'a dit._

_Je dois pas m'attacher selon elle._

_Je ne peux_ pas_ avoir d'amis humains?_

_RAMENE UNE DE TES JEUNES COLONIES ICI!_

_Bref la nuit est arrivée. Et un foutu écureuil est venu mouiller mon lit. J'en avais jamais vu un aussi gros. Gros comme un chien. Et pas un petit chien hein! En fait il y en avait même deux avec leur petit! T'es sûr qu'il y a rien pour empêcher les écureuils de venir? Parce qu'ils viennent souvent se soulager dans mon lit ces sales bêtes!_

_J'ai voulu aller dormir dans ton lit puisque t'es pas là mais Lars occupait les lieux et la porte était fermée! Et tu sais quoi? Il dort dans ton lit sous prétexte qu'il est plus confortable que le sien._

_J'ai donc dormis __avec Jolien._

…_.Le dis pas à Lars!_

_C'est auss ma soeur maintenant (imagine moi rire diaboliquement)_

_Bon voilà pour ma lettre._

_J'te préviens j'en écrirais pas une autre!_

_Faudra que Jolien m'attache à ma chaise pour ça!_

_Et même si elle le fait, je n'écrirais pas!_

_Lovino._

_Ps: Rêve pas, y en aura vraiment pas d'autre(s)! Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, tu n'as qu'à revenir!»_

* * *

Romano reposa la plume et regarda fièrement la lettre.

Voilà. Fini.

Antonio ne devinerait jamais qu'il l'avait écrit de son plein gré, parce qu'il lui manquait.

Il avait dit plusieurs fois qu'on l'avait forcé à écrire cette lettre!

Personne ne comprendrait que c'était totalement volontaire!

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
